The Inuyasha Family
by the1980skunoichi
Summary: The basic life of the Inuyasha family and this happens in Kagome's time. They have kids so this should be a great time! please R&R!


The Inuyasha Family

"Mom, what are we having for dinner?" Suki asked Kagome.

"Well your father should be home at 5:00 and right now it's 4 o'clock so we will cook later on. Anyway we are having steak with carrots and seasoned noodles." Kagome told her daughter.

"Hey Mom, can Jari come over tomarrow? I want to play video games with him." Saki asked his mom.

"Maybe but, I have to talk to your dad." Kagome told her son.

After the conversation with her kids about the plan for that night, the time was the time 4:17. The kids went to their rooms and did whatever. Inuyasha and Kagome's house was big but, it was a beach house so it had to be big. Inuyasha and Kagome got married 2 years ago. You might be questioning the kids ages so here they come. Suki and Saki are faternal not identical. They are both 8 years old and you might be asking yourself about Inuyasha and Kagome "If they got married 2 years ago then why are the kids 8?" and the answer is because When they were dating about 8 years ago Kagome got pregnant. Kagome's cell phone rang. It was Sango and she was asking if Kagome, Inuyasha, and the kids would like to come over for dinner and let the kids have fun. Kagome declined because Inuyasha would be coming home late. Sango was talking to Kagome for a while and by that time it was 4:41. The girls said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Suki can you help me with dinner?!" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Yeah mom let me just get down-stairs!" Suki yelled down to her mom.

"Hey mom, you know it's 4:50 and dad's going to be here in like 10 minutes." Saki told his mom.

"I know that. Saki get out the pots and pans. Suki get out the steak and put it in the microwave and press 'Thaw'. Then get out the noodles and get the carrots out of the freezer." Kagome asked her kids and the kids and they obeyed.

'Oh great it's only five minutes until Inuyasha gets home and he might be cranky' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome got the noodles in the pot and started the burner up. She let the noodles boil and put the steak on the grill. The kids set the table then, Inuyasha came through the door. The kids spotted him first so they gave him a big hug. Inuyasha was the owner of Apple in the city of Tokyo.

"Hello my wonderful children. Do you know where your mother is?" Inuyasha said.

"Mom's out flippin' the steak." Suki told her dad.

"That sounds _so _wrong Suki. Couldn't youjust say she was _doing _the steak?" Saki told his sister.

"That sounds worse than before dummy!" Suki told her brother. She got out her notepad and wrote.

'Note to self: Never say things that sound wrong around brother.'

Inuyasha went out to the pack padio to see what Kagome was doing and he was carrying a bag. Kagome was putting the steak on a plate and was about to bring it in.

"Hello honey! How was your day?" Kagome said to Inuyasha as she hugged him.

"Better than ever. More customers came in today because of the iPod Chromatics and thats what I have in the bag for the kids. Also with all the customers coming in... I Got A RAISE!" Inuyasha said to his wife.

"Good for you sweety! I'm so proud of you!" Kagome said to her husband.

Kagome peeked into the bag but, Inuyasha stopped her from doing this action.

"No peeking Kagome." Inuyasha said to her.

"Mo-om I'm HUNGRY!!!" Saki said.

"Coming Saki!" Kagome said.

At the dinner table everyone was chowing down on their meal. Inuyasha scarffed everything down because it was a tiring day for him and the kids just sat there staring in awe with there mouths open with food in them and wide eyes.

"Ho-Honey are you ok?" Kagome asked Inuyasha sarcasticly.

"Do you need a snow shovel?" Saki asked his dad. Then Suki kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Why did ya do that?" Saki asked his sister. She ingnored him.

"There was no lunch break so I had to work with what was in the snack machine." Inuyasha told her wife

"Kids stop fighting. Ok, so you think you can eat like the rest of us?" Kagome said.

"Yeah I can i'm just really hungry." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah. We are getting our family picture tomarrow so we have to dress nice." Kagome said to everyone.

After the dinner, the kids cleaned up the table and watched some TV. Inuyasha sneaked out of the room making up an excuse like 'I got to go to the bathroom' or something. He took the bag that he had earlier and went up to the kid's rooms. Suki got a Purple 16 gb nano and Saki got a Blue 16 gb nano. Then, Inuyasha went to his room or the Master Bedroom. Inuyasha went to the bed and put an 16 gb iPod touch on Kagome's side of the bed. Inuyasha came downstairs and put the bag away. When everyone was done watching TV, they headed upstairs. Suki and Saki went to their seperate rooms and all you heard was screams of joy. Kagome came to their rooms and tucked them in. Kagome got to the bed with her pajamas on. When she saw what was on the bed, she screamed with joy and when Inuyasha came up she hugged him so tight he probablly couldn't breath.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You Inuyasha!!!" Kagome sort of yelled at Inuyasha.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile on his face. Then everyone was in bed.

Da Next Mornin'

-------------------------------------------

"Mom! Can you help me tie my tie?" Saki asked his mom.

"Coming!" Kagome said.

Everyone was getting ready for picture taking time and everyone was hurrying like crazy.

"Dad can you find my shoes?" Suki asked

"They are right in front of you." Inuyasha said.

"Ohhhh. I must be stupid." Suki said.

"Inuyasha! Are you ready?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah. I'll go start the car." Inuyasha said.

Everyone got loaded into the car and were off. When they got to there destination, Saki had to go pee.

"Dad I need to take a leak." Saki said. Then he went to go behind a tree (in public to remind you).

"Saki don't do that. You're going to get pee on your pants unless you want to use cheerios for aim." Kagome said getting out the cheerios.

"Mom, can you please stop talking. You're going to make me miss the cheerios." Saki said.

"I'll be right back mom." Suki said. Then she went behind a tree and vommited up her breakfast.

"Just great. One kids bringing up a hairball and the other is wizzing behind a tree." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Be nice Inuyasha. Saki just had to go to the bathroom and Suki got sick of it and threw up." Kagome said.

Everyone headed into the photo shop and was ready to get their picture taken when Inuyasha spotted Kouga with his wife Ayame and their kids.

"Hey mutt face. What are you doing here?" Kouga asked.

"Getting a _Family _picture." Inuyasha said gritting his teeth.

"Whatever dog boy." Kouga said.

When the picture was taken, It was Inuyasha chasing Kouga around and then Inuyasha getting 'sit' so it was a _really _good picture.

THE END!!!

pLeAsE r&r!!!


End file.
